


Contact

by CeleryLapel



Series: JxA Appreciation Week 2016 [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mild Language, Tumblr Prompt, jxa appreciation week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryLapel/pseuds/CeleryLapel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's uncomfortable with PDA.  Annie isn't.  The study group is over for movie night.  Abed is intrusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Moment(s) that made you melt/fluff fic
> 
> Given that my WIP AU is taking over my life, I decided to write a fluff ficlet set in my AU. If you’re not a regular reader, I hope you can enjoy it anyway. All you need to know is the premise of “Everything is Better.” This ficlet is set during the summer, shortly before season 3.

Jeff and Annie tended not to make their affection too obvious in front of the group. Although their friends had been supportive of their relationship and even knew they had moved in together earlier in the summer, they still didn’t feel comfortable being too _lovey dovey_ in public.

Well, technically it was Jeff who wasn’t eager to do that. Annie was less concerned.

She leaned against him and sighed as he lightly ran his hand over her wrist.

She frowned. _Her wrist_.

She scooted closer to him on the couch. She felt him tense slightly, and his hand fell away from her. She cocked her head so that she could see his face, noticing he was staring directly at the television screen.

They were all packed into Jeff and Annie’s living room watching “Contact.” 

x

x

After a surprisingly tense round of arguments, Abed and Britta had agreed on the film. Britta felt it had educational value and shared she was an admirer of Jodie Foster, feeling the actress added a level of ‘cerebralness’ to her roles. Abed expressed that he thought the film qualities were superb and at two hours and thirty minutes was a nice long time for them all to watch a movie together. Plus he had an assortment of DVDs for their next movie, which he intended to begin within minutes of finishing this one.

Jeff groaned loudly at the choice but then quickly agreed as Annie had whispered to him that the evening had many pluses for him: Britta and Abed had stopped fighting, Troy had ceased crying, and Pierce was not present.

At the mention of the length of the film, Shirley appeared nervous and explained she would be unlikely to stay the entire time, as she had baby Ben swaddled to her. Annie replied she understood but was a little disappointed Shirley would be leaving early, as baby Ben was _sweet_. She had recounted how Sophie and the baby had been so _cute_ together before they put Sophie to bed.

Jeff rolled his eyes at her recollection of events. As the two of them made their way into the kitchen to grab some popcorn and refreshments for their friends, Jeff placed his hand on Annie’s arm.

“Annie, you heard the munchkin perfectly well. You know what she was singing.”

Annie stopped in front of the refrigerator and looked at him in confusion.

He cleared his throat before he added, “She came up with an extremely repetitive song about a _stinky bee bee_. I’d hardly call that _cute_.”

Annie smiled brightly. “Oh that. She only sang that because Shirley said Ben was _stinky_ before she went to change him.”

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and let out a loud sigh.

She watched him curiously. “Admit it. You thought it was adorable.”

He attempted to suppress a smile.

“I admit nothing.”

“Okay then. Mister Grouch has returned.”

He bent down and placed his mouth near her ear. He said in low voice, “Don’t forget Mister Grouch is capable of _a lot of things_.”

She squeaked. 

x

x

Annie blushed at the memory from twenty minutes prior. She scooted a little closer to Jeff.

He tensed again.

She looked up at him and saw that he was glancing over to Shirley, who was sitting in a chair while gently rocking Ben. Shirley appeared oblivious to her surroundings.

Jeff’s eyes darted to Britta, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Troy. She appeared to be suppressing a yawn and her eyes were on the television. Troy was grinning giddily, his legs also crossed, while rocking side to side.

Jeff’s gaze then found Abed, who was sitting on Annie’s other side.

Abed was staring at him with a blank expression.

Jeff jumped.

“Goddammit, Abed!”

Britta and Troy called out, “Shhhhhhh!”

Abed said evenly, “Watch the movie, Jeff. Annie, you’re distracting him. This isn’t a romantic comedy.” He paused for a moment and then tilted his head to the side. “Wait. I may be mistaken.”

Jeff continued to stare at Abed. Annie felt her cheeks become hotter as she squirmed into Jeff’s side.

Jeff whispered, “Cut it out. Let’s just watch the movie.” He moved his eyes over to Shirley who was giving him her judgmental face. He thought he heard an _um hum._

Annie whispered, “I’m just cold. Jeff, could you please bring me the blanket?” She gestured over to the purple afghan on the ottoman.

Jeff nodded as he reached over to grab it. Annie tucked her legs underneath her and continued to lean into his side. He placed the blanket so that it covered her up to her shoulders.

He said in a low voice, “Is that better?”

She smiled sweetly. “Yes, thank you.”

Troy turned and glared at them before he moved his eyes aback to the screen. “Shhhhhh!! Guys. I’m waiting for Matthew McConaughey to show up.”

“Matthew McConaughey’s in this?”

Jeff called out, “Come on, Britta. You know that’s the only reason you agreed to watch it.”

Shirley perked up. “I didn’t know he was in this.”

Abed turned toward her. “You’ll like his part, Shirley. He’s Christian.”

“That’s nice.”

Annie took advantage of the distraction to move the blanket over slightly so it covered part of Jeff. She felt him shift slightly. She began moving her hand across his abs in a circular motion. As she did so, she felt his posture relax.

Soon his hand was joined with hers under the blanket. Although she was slightly frustrated he kept her hand where it was on his chest, she understood and couldn’t really complain.

Later during the movie, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Mister Grouch will be less grouchy later.”

She chuckled silently and buried her face into his chest.

He added, “And he will be happy when we’re alone.”

She quickly placed a kiss on his chest. She felt him give her one in return on the top of her head.

She then felt his posture tense once again.

“Goddammit, Abed!”

 


End file.
